


What Now?

by christina_blake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts Aftermath, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Minor Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sword of Gryffindor, Tags Are Hard, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christina_blake/pseuds/christina_blake
Summary: Post-Battle of HogwartsIn the aftermath of disaster, Neville and Luna come to terms with how they truly feel about each other.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 7





	What Now?

Luna sat alone. But that was perfectly fine with her. She was alone most of the time anyways. She never really minded because when you're alone it's easier to hear yourself think. This was no different. She needed to think. She needed time. Time to process everything that had just happened and time to mourn those they had just lost. She felt a tear slide down her face as she thought of her father whom she hadn't seen in a very long time. He must be worried sick about her, she thought. Her vision soon became blurry as tears started spilling from her eyes. Suddenly, she felt someone sit down next to her.

"I'd like to be alone right now if you don't mind," she asked the unidentified person as she wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"Luna," a soft voice said.

She turned her head. It was Neville. He was still covered in blood and clutching the sword of Gryffindor.

"Oh, hi Neville. I guess you can stay if you'd like," she sniffled.

"I'd like that very much," he said.

For the first few minutes they sat in silence. Both of their minds racing with thoughts and unanswered questions.

Finally, Luna spoke up. "I saw what you did back there, with the snake." She pointed at the sword. "It was quite brave of you."

"Oh thanks," he sounded distracted as he twirled the sword in his hand.

"Is everything alright, Neville? I don't sense any nargles around." she asked.

"I just-" he began. He let out a slow shaky breath then continued.  
"After everything that has happened today, I've realized how precious life is. Look around at everyone we lost." He gestured around the room. "They were so full of life just moments ago. They had no idea that today would be..." He shook his head. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, I know now that life is too short to be wasted in fear. It should be spent with those you love. And what I love is you, Luna Lovegood. I love you." The last sentence was said almost as a whisper.

Neville looked away. Luna reached a hand out and turned his face back to look at her.

"I love you too," she said.

"You do?"

She nodded.

Neville let out a shaky sigh of relief as he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Gosh, that was scarier than the snake," he said.

Luna let out a little laugh. To Neville, it was the sweetest sound in the whole universe.

"Well, now what?" he asked as he pulled her even closer.

Luna just smiled.


End file.
